


I Am Here Now

by Monluna_dreamer



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monluna_dreamer/pseuds/Monluna_dreamer
Summary: Alex finds a piece of alien technology in his cabin that triggers his memories.





	I Am Here Now

"I remember," the voice startles Michael from his thoughts.

Isobel left an hour ago. She decided to try talk to Max and stay at his place. She left in Michael’s car, leaving Michael sitting in the chair by the fire, lost in thoughts. And that’s why he didn’t hear an engine of the arriving car and then a footsteps and a crutch on dirty ground. But that voice, he would recognized everywhere.

Michael’s head snapped so fast towards the sound, that is a miracle that he doesn't break his neck. And there stand Alex, leaning on his crutch. In his left hand he holds a brown plastic bag. For some moments Michael stands just looking at Alex, too much surprised to move or say something. But then he finds his voice.

He tries not to show how taken-aback he really is by Alex's presence.

“I remember,” repeats Alex, leaving Michael even more confused.

“Yeah, you said that before,” Michael takes deep breath. He really is tired. “Look Manes, I really don’t have energy to fight, so could you ju…”

“I don’t want to fight,” Alex interrupts Michael. “Not again. Not anymore,” adds Alex  more quietly.

“I don’t understand,” replies Michael. “Just tell me what are you doing here and what do you want,” this time Michael can’t hide a curiosity in his voice. “From a criminal,” he adds in afterthought, in a bitter voice.

And it works. On Alex's so far unreadable face appear cracks. He can see clearly the emotions that Alex are going through. The guilt, the anger, the hurt and the understanding. But after a few seconds he watches how Alex puts himself together and he can see determination in the man's eyes.

“I’m so sorry Michael,” Alex starts and Michael gasps hearing his name leave Alex’s mouth. It’s been so long since he heard it from Alex’s lips. But Michael doesn’t have time to think about it, because Alex starts talking again. “I’m really sorry. I don’t want to fight, not with you,” Alex stops to look Michael in the eyes. “Not against you,” he finishes in a strong voice.

“Alex, I don’t understand what’s happening right now,” Michael says. And he can hear a crack in his own voice. And he knows that Alex heard it too.

“I’m ready to fight by you, together on the same side”. Michael can’t believe what he’s hearing. He can’t believe what he hopes, Alex is saying. “I choose you. I’m gonna face my father. I’m gonna  stand against a world with you. I love you Michael,” Alex takes a second to swallow and continues. “I love you my personal Alien.”

Michael feels the air leaving his lungs. He can’t breathe. He feels like a ground was swept from his feet. He only can stare at Alex in incredulously.

“I remember,” Alex says for the third time that night. But Michael can’t find his voice.

 _My personal Alien_ , these three words are repeating on the loop in his head. That’s how Alex used to call him before everything happened, 10 years ago. Before he lost him the first time. Alex started to call him that when he confessed that he is an alien. In the quiet voice, barely the whisper, laying in the grass, looking up the night sky, watching stars. And Alex's hold on his hand grew stronger. He squeezed Michael's fingers tighter and didn't let go. And that was what Michael needed. He explained everything and Alex laughed, bright and happy. And then he kissed Michael. He broke a kiss only to say “I can’t believe I have my personal Alien” and burst into giggles. And Michael for the first time in his life felt free and really content.

And now he heard these three words leave Alex’s lips again. He was so lost in his memories that he didn't register Alex walking toward him. When Alex is on an arm reach, he stops. He reaches out his left hand with a bag toward Michael and waits. Michael doesn’t have a choice, but to take it from him. With shaking fingers he opens the bag and takes out what’s inside. All this time he is aware of Alex’s watchful eyes. Michael can’t help himself. He gasps when he sees a piece of alien technology. He looks at Alex and then again at the piece in his hand. He knows that they have a lot to talk about. That they have to get to know each other again. Every scar, every crack. 10 years is a long time. But Michael believes they will have the time to do that later. He lets the piece fall to the ground and throws his arms around Alex, closing him in a strong embrace.

“You remember,” he whispers in Alex’s ear. He hears a crutch fall to the ground and a second later he feels Alex’s arms closing around him. He feels Alex nod his head. And Michael holds him tighter. “You really remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> If you want to talk Malex you can find me on [Tumblr](https://monluna-dreamer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
